The Slaver Weapon
' |image= |series= |production=22011 |producer(s)= |story=Larry Niven (as 'The Soft Weapon') |script=Larry Niven |director=Hal Sutherland |imdbref=tt0832427 |guests= |previous_production=The Time Trap |next_production=The Jihad |episode=TAS A14 |airdate=15 December 1973 |previous_release=The Ambergris Element |next_release=The Eye of the Beholder |story_date(s)=Stardate 4187.3 |previous_story=The Ambergris Element |next_story=The Eye of the Beholder }} =Summary= Spock, Uhura, and Sulu, aboard the shuttlecraft Copernicus, are carrying a Slaver stasis box, manufactured by the long dead racew that once ruled most of the galaxy. The stasis boxes - the Slaver's means of carrying information and devices - are the only remnants of their civilisation - and are mutually attractive. The stasis box indicates the prescence of another such box on an ice covered planet. After landing, the three are taken prisoner by the Kzin - catlike, violent creatures who have a stolen - empty - stasis box to lure others to them, and obtain the Slaver's technology. Confining our people on the Kzin ship, the Kzin Chuft Captain opens Spock's stasis box, and finds a weapon. While testing it, the Chuft captain accidentally deactivates the "police web" confining Spock and company. They escape, taking the weapon with them, but Uhura is captured. To free her, Spock agrees to fight the injured, but still dangerous, Kzin commander. Using the Slaver weapon, Sulu causes a nuclear explosion, which throws everyone off balance, and permits the Kzin Chuft Captain to recover the weapon. When he cannot furnish the proper code words, the device advises the Chuft Captain to try another setting, which causes the weapon to explode, destroying the Kzin and their ship. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Chris Thomas on Saturday, September 11, 1999 - 10:44 pm - Where else has it been stated that Vulcans are purely vegetarian? wiseguy on Sunday, September 12, 1999 - 3:27 am - Spock implies he's a vegetarian in All Our Yesterdays because he'd eaten animal flesh and was surprised he enjoyed it. In The City on the Edge of Forever Kirk buys Spock vegetables while he buys bologna for himself. ' # ''Benn (Benn) on Tuesday, January 09, 2007 - 2:04 am - In Beyond the Farthest Star, the life support belts provided some protection for Kirk and Spock against phaser blasts. In this ep, the shields from the belts are useless against the Kzinti's phasers. What's the difference between the two weapons? '''The Kzinti phasers probably operate in a way that allows them to penetrate the field from the life support belts. # John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Monday, January 15, 2007 - 6:39 pm - Why does the Copernicus look so radically different than the other Shuttlecraft? (Especially the ones seen in "Classic Trek") Possibly a special long range shuttle. Internet Movie Database Continuity # When the Kzinti captain changes the weapon from laser to telescope, the animation sequence is out of order; he's holding the laser, holds up the telescope, changes it into the laser, and is then holding the telescope. The weapon may automatically shift between two settings in some circumstances. Plot holes # One of the weapon's settings neutralises all the power in the area - except, conveniently, the Starfleet life-support belts. The power neutralisation setting may not work on life support equipment. Category:The Animated Series Category:Episodes